The Bedtime Stories
by daphne dangerlove
Summary: The third installment in my smut for smut’s sake series is up! In this one, Sara finds herself missing Grissom and decides to take matters into her own hands. Each story is independent of the others, tied together by a common theme. Mature Content.
1. Shelter

**Rating:** M

**Spoilers:** None.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grissom, Sara or CSI. If I did, we'd all be having a lot more fun. No profit has been made in the writing of this story.

**A/N:** Since Grissom and Sara seem to bring out the smuttiness in me, I thought it would be fun to do a little series of bedtime stories (aka fantasies). (I have several planned, but suggestions are welcome.) This is the first one, and is based on this week's prompt "fireplace" over at gsrdrabbles on Live Journal…as you can tell my initial idea got a little out of hand because this is not a drabble. These stories exist outside the current storyline on the show, and make no reference to any particular episode.

**Acknowledgements: **Thanks especially to Elle for being the most patient beta ever. All misplaced commas are mine alone.

I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who has been reading my work, and especially to those of you who so thoughtfully commented on my workyour words meant a lot. Hopefully this will inspire sweet dreams for all of you.

**The Bedtime Stories: Shelter**

She liked to watch.

She liked to come around a corner and catch him unaware. It made her feel a little like a voyeur, but she couldn't help it. If he was nearby, her eyes were drawn to him.

She was standing like that now, perfectly still behind the French doors that led out to the patio, watching as Grissom crouched low to the ground. He began crushing newspaper and stuffing it under the grate in the fireplace. He was moving with a grace and precision usually reserved for a crime scene; wood was stacked perfectly before him, a box of matches on one side of him and newspaper on the other. She could tell he was immersed in the ritual of building the fire; he found his comfort in the tiny sacraments of everyday life, finding his peace in the smallest of acts.

He provided a stark contrast for her; after a particularly bad night at work, she had to get away, to find a way to leave it all behind, if only for the hour that she was gone. Just the act of tying the laces of her running shoes was freeing to her. Perhaps it was a throwback from her childhood when running was the only thing that kept her safe. When she was ready to come home, he never bothered her with questions because he already knew the answers. He just held her in his arms as if he was never going to let go.

She waited until he'd finished his preparations before stepping outside. She cast a glance up at the night sky and the brilliant pattern of stars that hung above her, smiling a little at the wonder of it. The little pockets of bliss she found in her life sometimes took her breath away.

He sensed her presence immediately, and turned away from the hearth so he could look at her.

"Hi." She said softly, running her fingers through her still damp hair.

"You're back." He said, pleasure evident in his voice.

"A while ago," she answered, "I took a quick shower." She, watched as he touched a match to the paper, hearing a breeze rustle in the trees around them as the flame consumed the paper and licked the kindling stacked above it.

"Feel better?" When they'd first begun living together, she would disappear for hours on end, and though he would wonder where she went, he never asked her. Then one day she appeared in the kitchen, hot and sweaty, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail and sat down. She told him about the running away and how this was the first time in her life she'd ever had a reason to come home. In that moment, he knew he would do anything for her, that there was nothing he wouldn't give up for her. All he wanted was to breathe in the scent of her skin, to know the taste of her on his tongue, and when everything else fell away, be able to hold her in his arms.

"I do." She smiled at him, "You've been busy." Grissom had pushed their patio furniture back creating a large open space in front of the fireplace. There was a bottle of wine already breathing on a small table and he'd spread a snow white rug over the slate that looked so deep and soft that she couldn't help but run her bare toes along its edge.

"It's a beautiful night. I didn't want to waste it." He replied catching her eye and sharing the joy he found there. He watched as she stepped onto the rug he'd so carefully chosen, fascinated by the way she brushed the ball of her foot over the faux fur. The movement wasn't meant to seduce him, but it did. Maybe it was the gentle twist of her ankle as she moved or the sweet smell of her skin that seemed to permeate the air. The reason really didn't matter, though, because it was always her; Sara stirred something deep within him at once familiar and new, but always enchanting.

She pursed her lips, her eyes dancing, "Neither do I." She agreed, knowing the reason they had both fallen in love with their house at first sight was because of moments like these. The beautiful silence that had fallen over them when they'd stood hand in hand in the secluded backyard with its breathtaking patio had sealed the deal. It was the closest thing they would ever have to peace and she delighted in it almost as much as she delighted in him.

He held his hand out to her, and she took it, allowing him to pull her down to the ground with him. She settled on top of him, framing his face with her hands and capturing his eyes. "I love you." She whispered.

He looked up at her and she read him like and open book, but he said it out loud anyway. "I love you too."

"Show me." Her voice was deep and husky, and full of desire.

He felt his pulse double at the sound of her voice; she was irresistible to him in every possible way. Reaching for her, he brushed her bottom lip with his thumb before pulling her close and sucking it into his mouth. The first taste of her alone, almost drove him to distraction. A tiny groan escaped her lips, urging him on, as he deepened the kiss.

The warmth of his lips made her melt a little inside as she molded herself to him. She reached up, raking her fingers through his hair, allowing him to press a thigh between hers. She could feel the need building between her legs already and marveled at the things he could do to her. She reached out, finding his hand, and brought it to her chest.

Grissom found the top button of her shirt deftly, freeing the buttons one at time, allowing his forefinger to skim the pale skin between her breasts, dragging it down further as the fabric fell away. Her skin felt like the softest silk, still radiating the warmth from her shower, and she smelled of coconut and pineapple. As he breathed her in, he recognized the preciousness of this perfect moment, the distinction sharply drawn by the horror he saw every day.

She knew he wanted to take her away from all of it, erase her pain, and heal the nightmares that plagued her; yet as much as she wished for it, she knew it would never happen. It didn't matter, though, that he couldn't rewrite her history; he was the only person who'd ever loved her so deeply, so completely that she knew she was safe, and that his arms would always be open when she came home.

She ran her hand over his chest, letting it gravitate to the top of his jeans. She released the button, sucking the lobe of his ear into her mouth. She slid her hand inside of his pants, and he groaned as her fingers encircled him. She felt him swell under the stroke of her hand. "Take them off." She said quietly, her mouth against his ear.

Grissom eased out of his clothes quickly, removing hers as well. The shallow pool of firelight held them just within its glow as he slid back down beside her, pressing his warm skin along the length of her body. She watched as he passed his hand over her body, the tips of his fingers skimming her shoulder, the flat of his palm over her stomach, his nails tracing a path over the roundness of her hip. His hand moved between her thighs, teasing her with feather light touches.

Sara sighed as she opened herself to him, wanting him to deepen his touch. She felt the hard throb of him against her thigh, and thrust her hips impatiently. He laughed softly at her eagerness, but acquiesced as he moved his attention to her center. He slipped a finger into her warmth, drawing it back, slowly building her need until he heard a moan start in the back of her throat.

He rolled onto his back, drawing her with him in the circle of his arms, as Sara's legs came down on either side of him. Her hips ground down of their own accord and she rocked against him as pleasure rose from her center. He pushed up, sucking in a breath at the slick, wet feel of her.

"Honey." His voiced was strangled with want, and Sara shifted, freeing him.

He slid into her slowly, eliciting a long purr of contentment from Sara's lips. He was thick and deep, and she loved the feel of him inside of her. She found herself surrendering to his touch, her hips following the rhythm he set with his impossibly slow strokes.

He was high inside of her now, and she looked down at him, at the crease on his brow, and the intensity in his eyes. He was a man possessed, as possessed by her as she was by him. They were woven together in the deepest of ways, so blended in places that sometimes she was unsure of where she ended and he began.

His breath was coming hard and fast on her skin. She heard him cry out her name, felt him release inside of her, and she let him carry her along with him. All at once everything blended together, the coolness of the night air, the warmth of the fire, and his hard body between her legs, touching off an explosion inside of her. She collapsed against his chest, a slight shudder traveling her body from the intensity of their joining.

They remained there together, her head on his chest and their bodies entwined. After a while, he pulled a blanket over her, and held her close as they watched the fire burn down.

"This is beautiful." She said, basking in the warmth of Grissom's body around her, and the glow of the fire in front of her. "I needed you tonight." Her fingers stroked his arms lightly as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know." He pushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear, savoring this amazing thing that existed between them; to say he loved her was far too simple of an explanation of what she was to him. It was as if she was his oxygen, breathing life into every part of him.

A sigh of contentment escaped her lips as his arms tightened around her. She brought her hand down, sliding it into his. He wrapped his hand around hers, bringing to his lips.

She'd been lost for such a long time, she never expected to be found, yet he'd discovered something to love in her long after she'd given up. She closed her eyes, content to lie under the stars, safe in the shelter of his arms. She couldn't help but wonder when she'd stopped running away, and started running to him.


	2. Everything

**Rating:** Adult

**Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Grissom or Sara. No profit was made in the writing of this story.

**A/N:** This is the second installment in my Bedtime Stories series. Each story stands on its own, so you don't need to read the previous one to understand this one.

**Acknowledgements:** Thanks to Elle, because beta is an inadequate word to describe what she does.

**Everything**

She was a flash of blue.

It was a silky slip of a dress, nothing out of the ordinary, except on her. It flowed over her lithe form, teasing him as it fluttered against her skin. It was as if someone had brought him a piece of the summer sky and left it in his doorway. For a moment he thought he might have conjured her out of a dream, but then she laughed, a musical sound escaping from her lips and he knew she was very real.

"See something you like?" She asked, leaning against the door frame, relishing the feel of his eyes on her; his desire was palpable, and she felt its echo through her body. Between her court schedule, and his overtime at the lab, they hadn't managed to see each other for several days. She knew she should have called first, had him meet her in the parking lot, but she'd missed him and was growing tired of their cloak and dagger routine.

"I do." His gaze traveled up her long legs until they disappeared under the blue of her dress. In his mind, his hands were already on her, running his fingers over her porcelain skin, tempting her with his touch. He was surprised at the depth of the sudden stab of arousal he felt just from the nearness of her.

"Good thing shift's over then." She said quietly, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her. She felt a peaceful quiet fall over her, as the sounds of the lab receded and they were alone in the dark cocoon of his office.

"Is that so?" He heard a distinct click and realized she had locked the door. The blinds were already drawn, so he didn't bother to keep his eyes from freely roaming her beautiful body as his mind skirted the edges of an old fantasy.

"I've come to take you home." She said softly as she walked toward him, "Unless you have something else in mind."

He felt himself growing warm from the intensity of her gaze as she let it drift down to the evidence in his lap. He sucked in a breath tinged with anticipation, knowing his secret was out. Now all he wanted was to feel her touch on him. He felt the brush of her fingers on the back of his neck as she circled around behind his chair, her body moving with a liquid grace.

Before she could blink, he was out of the chair and all over her, his mouth hot and demanding against her throat as he took her breath away. She nearly cried out as he found her pulse point, sucking it as he licked and kissed his way across the smooth skin of her neck.

"You locked the door?" It was a growl in her ear as he traced the shape of it with his tongue.

She nodded and his mouth came down hers, kissing her with such a fierce passion she nearly got lost in it.

He pushed her back against the wall, unconcerned by the sound of falling objects as she wrapped herself around him. Groaning into her mouth, he played his tongue against hers. He slid the strap of her dress aside, his thumb grazing her nipple as his hand passed over it before bending his head and taking it into his mouth.

At the feel of his tongue on her, Sara nearly ripped the rest of her top off. Her hand slid over her other breast, as she pushed her hips into his, seeking to relieve the aching need that had been building in her since she'd first set foot in his office.

Nimble fingers trailed down to her waist and he gathered the soft fabric of her skirt until he could slide his hand against her bare skin. "Naughty, naughty." He whispered into her ear, as he discovered a distinct lack of undergarments.

Sara laughed, a delicious sound from the back of her throat, as she slid her body against his. Her skin was on fire under his touch and she was having trouble caring about anything other than him. He made the world disappear for her, he always had, and looking into his eyes, she knew he always would.

She groaned as he parted her thighs with his hand, sliding a finger back until he was inside of her. She pitched forward in his arms, clutching his shoulders as he entered her first with one finger and then another. His thumb found her center and she thought she might go mad from the pleasure of it. Stars danced behind her closed eyes and his name was a hoarse moan on her lips as she rocked against his hand, her body crying out for more.

"I want you inside of me." Her voice was edgy and full of need.

His desire for her flared again, and he nodded his assent. He slipped his fingers from her, and she whimpered a bit at the loss of contact, but he soothed her with tiny kisses along her jaw as he led her over to the desk. He gently lifted her up until she was sitting on the corner.

She opened herself to him, pulling her skirt up over her thighs, as she drew him into her embrace. Her hands circled his neck, sliding down his arms and came to rest on his hips. Unbuttoning his pants, she made quick work of the zipper and took him into her hand. She swept her palm along the hard length of him, her thumb grazing the tip, before guiding him into her body. She let out a hum of pleasure, as she felt him ease into her.

Drawing in a deep breath, he pushed forward slowly until he was fully inside of her. He was intoxicated by the heady scent of her all around him and the rush of heat and wetness nearly drove him over the edge. It made him crave her touch even more than he could have imagined. He exhaled her name over and over, teasing her with the sound of it.

She could feel the thick heat of him between her legs, and she moved her hips slowly at first, wanting to feel every inch of him inside of her. Their eyes locked, deepening the connection she felt to him. This moment belonged only to them and the irony of it was not lost on her; to have found such a deep love among death was truly a precious gift.

Sara brought her legs up and over his hips, pulling him deeper into her. She felt his fingers tighten, digging into her with a new urgency and she stifled a groan as he quickened his pace.

His thumb grazed her center and she let out a whisper of breath against his skin as a sudden wave of pleasure washed through her. A few more strokes and he felt her body grow tense in his arms.

"Come with me." She said, her lips still pressed against his as she tightened her arms around him. Looking up, she held his eyes with her own, and right then and there, she promised him everything she was; wanting nothing more than to share all of herself with him every moment of everyday.

He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest as the strength of her love curled around him. For a moment, he felt like he was in a dream, and if not for the warm weight of her body pressed against his, he would have been certain that this was some flight of his imagination. Sometimes he wished for the words to tell her, but they eluded him; so instead he told her with the flutter of his fingers against her skin, and the whisper of her name on his breath.

It was his touch that anchored her, the way his hand sometimes trembled as his fingers grazed her skin, telling her all the things she needed to know. She closed her eyes and let go, and then she was melting into him and he into her.

He held her there, her body twined tightly around his, whispering words of love into her ear.

"I used to dream about this." She said softly, stroking the back of his neck. "About us."

He smiled, breathing in the sweet scent of her, in awe of the love he felt for her. "Me too."

Holding her close, he caressed the back of her head with his hand. For too long he believed Sara would never be anything more than a dream to him; yet here in his arms, she was undeniably real. And in a life of uncertainties, sharp turns and closed doors, to look into Sara's eyes and see his love for her reflected back was all he really needed, in fact, it was everything.


	3. Wet

Disclaimer: I do not own Grissom, Sara, or CSI. No profit was made from the writing of this story.

Acknowledgements: My thanks go to Elle, Amanda, and Carie.

Wet

It felt like heaven.

She turned her face into the spray, sighing as the hot course of water slid over her skin, allowing the last three days of her life to evaporate into the steam. She felt it all washing away; too much time at the lab and too much missing him.

It had been so easy to forget what it was like to go home alone after a shift, and without the solace of his arms, three days was starting to feel like forever. She wondered what was happening to her, and how she had so thoroughly lost herself in him. She'd imagined their life together more times than she was willing to admit, but even her wildest dreams could not compare to the way she felt when she was with him.

Reaching for her shower gel, she poured a small amount of the liquid into her palm. Slick with soap, her hands slid over her body, down her arms and across her stomach as the sweet scent of coconut rose up around her. With her eyes closed, it was so easy to imagine his hands on her body instead of her own.

She knew his touch as intimately as her own. After years of hesitation, the fearless way he loved her had been so unexpected, but it had enveloped her from the first moment he kissed her, and it had been there ever since. She smiled a little as she thought about welcoming him home; the way it would feel to have his hands on her skin once again.

She traced the shape of her breasts, holding the soft weight of them in her palm. Relaxing into her own touch, she fell back against the tile wall. Her gaze dropped, and she watched the soft skin of her nipples tighten under her own hand.

The thought that she was only a few hours away from seeing him made her heart beat a little faster, and she felt a warm pulse of desire between her legs. Her hand moved of its own accord and her fingers began stroking lightly over the short hair at the apex of her thighs. She loved the contrasting texture, the brush of coarse hair against her fingers, the softness of the skin beneath. She touched her clit lightly and pleasure coiled in her center, a hot rush that spread through her body.

She slid two fingers deep into her core as she imagined the velvet heat of him inside of her. With each thrust, she felt her need building, and her hands became relentless as she sought release. She moaned softly, his name falling from her lips.

Grissom dropped his suitcase on the floor just inside the bedroom door as he tugged his tie from around his neck. Knowing Sara had the night off, he'd caught an early flight home expecting to find her asleep in their bed. For the last few hours, he'd thought of nothing more than curling his body around hers, and immersing himself in the sweet solace of her.

His eyes fell on the empty bed, its tangled sheets telling him of a sleepless night. The bathroom door was slightly open, and his ears picked up the sound of running water. Crossing the room, he pushed the bathroom door open, stopping short at the sight before him. His eyes traced the beautiful shape of her body, its outline slightly muted by the steam that clung to the shower door; she looked like something out of a dream.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her. He felt caught between wanting to watch her and needing to touch her, until he heard his name as it fell from her lips. He was stunned by the sound of it, by the unmistakable desire that he heard there. He couldn't count the number of times she'd said his name in the heat of passion, but this was somehow different, unexpected, and so full of longing that it nearly took his breath away.

He was unbuttoning his shirt before he knew it, nearly consumed by the desire that flooded his body on the heels of her voice. The rest of his clothes landed in a pile on the floor as he reached for the shower door.

"Sara." His voice was a whisper and his eyes were all over her, coming to rest on the hand moving between her legs.

She looked at him through half lidded eyes, not quite believing that he was standing in front of her. She blinked, convinced that her eyes were playing tricks on her, that she had somehow conjured him out of her fantasy. The cool rush of air followed by the sharp click of metal as he stepped into the shower told her this was no fantasy. "I was just thinking about you." Her voice was barely audible over the sound of the shower.

He stepped towards her, unable to hide his need. "Don't stop." He was sure he'd never seen anything quite this erotic before; the way the tiny droplets of water clung to her skin, the low hum of pleasure that seemed to pervade his entire being, and the insistent movements of her hand nearly pushed him over the edge.

Her eyes flicked over him, desire flaring as she took in the sight of him standing naked before her. She closed her eyes briefly, her finger pressing more urgently over her clit at the mere thought of him inside of her.

"Let me." He said softly, sliding his hand over hers. Their fingers tangled for a moment, before she took hers away.

He brought his mouth down on hers as his finger grazed her clit. He loved the first touch of her, the way he sank so easily into her wetness, the silky soft feel of her intoxicated him. His moan vibrated through her as he kissed her. "Honey, you're so wet."

She circled her hips against his touch as she ran her hands over his skin. "I missed you." She licked and kissed her way along his jaw line as she wove her fingers through his hair, pressing herself against him.

"Tell me what you were thinking about." He slid his finger deeper inside of her, stroking her slowly; he thought he might come just from the feel of her around his fingers.

"You." She was thrusting against his hand, soft sounds coming from the back of her throat as she lost herself in his touch.

"I want to hear it." He ran his tongue over the curve of her ear, tugging at the lobe with his teeth.

"The way you fuck me." The words came out on a rush of breath as he added a second finger. "You make me feel so good." She loved the way he loved her, the way he knew what she wanted and needed from him without a single word.

Her words echoed in his ear, and he closed his eyes against the slick feel of her on his fingers. He stroked her again and again, wanting nothing more than to feel her come in his arms. "Sara."

It was just two syllables but to her it was a thousand things. The sound of his voice spread through her, bringing with it such a wave of bliss that she couldn't hold on any longer. And as the water fell around them, she let go, pleasure pulsing through her as she clung to him.

"God, I missed you." He held her to his chest whispering to her as she lay heavily against him. He loved the feel of her skin against his; it was the most honest thing he'd ever known. He might have stayed like that forever, if it wasn't for the way she was sliding her body against him.

Her hand closed around him, her palm moving against his cock. He grunted softly in her ear, encouraging her movements against him. She felt his lips move along her cheek, pressing a kiss at her temple as his fingers moved through her hair.

Three days of missing her surged through him, and he devoured her with his kisses, drinking her in like a starving man. "Sara…" His hand moved between her legs, separating her thighs

"The bed." Sara's voice was hoarse against his ear. "Not here." She reached blindly for the faucet, turning it off as he pulled her from the shower. She thought he might have grabbed a towel but she couldn't be bothered to care. Her wet feet slid against the floor, but he held her tightly in his embrace as he pulled her into the bedroom.

The air was cool and sharp against her skin as they tumbled onto the bed, but he covered her body so quickly with his own that all she felt was the hard press of his him against her and all she could think about was how much she wanted him. She rolled onto her back, pulling him on top of her. She felt the perfection of his skin against hers right to her soul as she brought her palms up to cup his face.

He sighed as she brought his mouth down to hers; he felt her consuming him with her kisses. He slid a hand over her thigh, and she opened herself to him. Looking down at her, he was almost unable to believe in the reality of the moment. There was a certain amount of disbelief that always accompanied moments like this, making him wonder if all of this could really be his.

She brushed her fingers along his cheekbone. "What is it?"

He closed his eyes against her touch. "I love you." The words sometimes seemed inadequate to describe what he felt for her, but they were the only ones he had. "I just wanted to say it."

"I know," she said softly. For all the times that he'd left it unsaid, for all the imperfect moments he'd left between them, this one completed them all. "I love you too."

He nodded, bringing his mouth to hers. He kissed his way along her jaw line, tracing a path across her cheek. "Touch yourself…" He breathed the words into her ear. "Like before..." He took her hand into his, placing it at the delta of her thighs.

She met his gaze as her fingers skimmed over her clit, her hips rising insistently into her own touch. Her desire multiplied, spreading though her as she felt his eyes on her, and the head of his cock poised between her legs.

His eyes traveled down her body, watching the slow roll of her hips against her hand, and his breath caught in his throat at the depth of his arousal. Sliding his hand over his cock, he entered her slowly, allowing their bodies to meld together.

Her heels pressed into the mattress as he rocked against her, connecting her to him in the most intimate of ways. The scent and feel of him coalesced around her, encompassing her in a wave of bliss.

He cried out her name as he felt her orgasm vibrate through her, carrying him away as he lost himself in her. He was awed by the intensity between them; he'd never imagined that three days away would leave him with such a deep need for her.

As he collapsed in her arms, he was nearly overcome by a sense of belonging; he'd never known the kind of peace that Sara gave to him. He'd spent years coming to know her, carefully mapping his love for her, and when he finally touched her, it was as if he already knew her by heart.

She watched him as he lay beside her, tracing the shape of his face with the tip of her finger. "Welcome home," she said quietly.

He brought her fingers to his lips, smiling at her words because that is exactly where he was.


End file.
